The present invention relates to a golf cart wheel frame mounting structure for a folding golf cart, which conveniently folded up without removing the golf bag which is placed thereon and, which has means to directly bear the pressure from the golf bag, so as to reduce the pressure applied at the wheel frames thereof.
Various folding golf carts have been disclosed. FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of folding golf cart which is comprised of two sections that can be conveniently folded up when it is not in use. FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrates another structure of folding golf cart which is consisted of three parts that can be conveniently collapsed. Neither of the said two structures of folding golf carts is practical in use. In these structures, the wheel frames may be damaged easily because they are directly connected to a seat frame which directly bears the pressure from the golf bag carried thereon. Further, in the folding golf cart of FIGS. 2 and 3, the parts thereof can be collapsed only when the golf bag has been removed therefrom.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wheel frame mounting structure for a folding golf cart, which can be conveniently collapsed without removing the golf bag therefrom. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wheel frame mounting structure for a folding golf cart, which has means to bear the pressure from the golf bag which is placed thereon, so as to reduce the pressure applied at the wheel frames thereof.